


Brotherly Bonds

by Catharina2003



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Red Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batboys, Batman - Freeform, Damian Wayne is a good brother, Fluff, Jason Todd is a good brother, Tim Drake is a Good Brother, batbros, batfam, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharina2003/pseuds/Catharina2003
Summary: When outsiders looked at the batboys, they generally assumed that Dick Grayson -Nightwing- was the only person that truly acted like a brother.Those people were wrong.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 619





	Brotherly Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what to qualify this as, but anyway

When outsiders looked at the batboys, they generally assumed that Dick Grayson -Nightwing- was the only person that truly acted like a brother. 

Those people were wrong.

* * *

Tim wasn’t the most brotherly type, granted, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care for his siblings. The first person to have truly been his sibling was Dick. When Tim had taken on the mantle, Jason hadn’t even left his grave yet and Damian had not yet arrived. Tim’s brotherly acts had been careful, as he had not wanted to intrude on the family that he had not yet considered his. But when he saw Dick crying after another shouting match with Bruce, or shaking when he looked at the torn Robin outfit, Tim would walk up to his brother and give him a hug, and then he’d make some hot chocolate for the both of them, and they would cuddle on the couch. 

When Damian had arrived, it was obvious that the younger boy didn’t like Tim, so Tim stayed far away from the boy as well. But whenever he came across the younger boy and there wasn’t a Batman accompanying him, Tim would keep an eye on him. When there was going to be food at an event Damian would be expected to attend, Tim made sure there were vegetarian options. When the upper-class assholes at galas would make snide remarks about the young Wayne bastard while Tim could hear it, he would always make sure to subtly make sure they knew he was there, and if their companies happened to suffer some loss soon after? Tim could only shrug and offer his sincerest -not- regrets.

Then Jason had returned from the dead, and Tim wasn’t entirely sure about how to handle it. Jason had been his hero and now the guy was trying to kill him. But slowly but surely the older guy had regained his sanity, and he’d started patrolling in Gotham more and more. And if Tim just happened to get across Jason whenever he needed backup and just happened to drop the location of some of his own safehouses to make sure the other guy had someplace to stay then who would find out?

* * *

Damian would never say it out loud, but he did care for his brothers. Even the placeholder. With Grayson, it was obvious. He was the only one that Damian ever showed his artwork to, and he was the only one that Damian would (grudgingly) allow to touch him. Grayson had definitely deserved Damian’s respect. 

With Drake, the issue lied differently. Damian had been taught not to like the brother who was closest in age to him, as he was the guy standing in the way of his legacy the most. So Damian had tried to kill Drake. Now, of course, Damian knew the world didn’t work that way, and he’d build up slightly more respect for his predecessor (but the boy was still beneath him, of course) and he pulled back his cutting remarks a bit. Damian still picked fights though, like when he noticed how deeply Drake was buried into a case, and he felt that the other guy needed a distraction. And if Damian still had the figurine of Red Robin hidden in a box, then who would ever be the wiser.

Todd was a whole new story altogether. They had both been indoctrinated by the league, although in different ways, and neither of them really minded killing. It often hurt Damian to realize that the only difference between him and Jason were their ages and their parentage, and to realize that father often condemned Jason for things he had done as well. Maybe it was because of that, that whenever someone made a negative remark about either Todd or the Red Hood, Damian would always jump to his defense. Even if that someone was father. Especially if that someone was father.

* * *

Jason and Dick had never been ridiculously close before he died, no matter what his older brother would claim. Dick had not liked Jason taking over his old mantle and Jason had not understood why Dick and Bruce always fought. As a result, there had often been tension between the two of them. That didn’t mean that Jason didn’t consider Dick a brother though. Hell, he’d been the first brother Jason ever had, and Dick had accepted Jason’s return with far more ease than Bruce. Now that Jason understood where the tension points were between Bruce and Dick, he had started acting as some sort of buffer, just trying to derail fights between Gotham’s first two vigilantes’s and whenever that didn’t succeed he’d make sure that Dick realized that he wasn’t an as complete failure as an angry Batman could make you feel. But when the eldest two weren’t fighting, he did other stuff, like making sure that whenever Cirque Du Soleil was in town, the Wayne family had front row tickets. Just to see the tension lift off of his older brothers shoulders for a while.

Then there was Tim. At first, Jason had definitely not deserved the title of ‘brother’ towards the slightly younger boy, but that was very different now. Whenever Jason saw Tim almost falling asleep on patrol, he’d make sure that Red Robin returned home safely. He’d also made sure that he had sleeping drugs on him at all times, just to make sure that Tim didn’t push his limits even further. But when the boy was awake, Jason would often arrive with regular coffee that tasted great, even if it didn’t have as much caffeine as the mixtures of energy drinks and triple espresso that Tim liked to ingest. 

Damian was harder to crack, but Jason had found out what he needed to help the younger boy with. Self-esteem, to be precise. Whenever people told Damian that his self-worth didn’t come from his heritage, they always forgot to tell him that that didn’t mean he didn’t have self-worth at all. So Jason made sure to show him. By telling him that his drawings were great, for example, but also by dropping by at the manor to have conversations with the younger boy about murder. And that just because Damian had murdered, that didn’t mean that he was worthless. Which was something that even if Bruce didn’t mean it, he did make it seem like. 

* * *

So whenever someone claimed that Dick Grayson was the best brother, all four brothers sighed annoyed. All of them knew what their brothers did for them. Even if they would never mention it. That was just the way they worked.


End file.
